


Expectant

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Mpreg, Need Brain Bleach, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jenova decided to take over the world in a more DIRECT way?</p><p>(Crackfic, mind the tags, not responsible for brainbreakage.  Keep all hands and feet inside the fic at all times....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectant

Loz woke to find Kadaj staring into the floor-length mirror that was set in the corner of the room. Loz didn't quite see the point of having a floor-length mirror, but evidently the people who'd lived here had. Not enough for them to take it with them when they'd abandoned the place, but still.... "Kadaj?" Loz groped out a hand, but Yazoo wasn't in bed either. Probably on watch, now that Loz thought about it.

Kadaj was a naked line of pale skin against the mostly-dark of the room. He didn't turn around, still looking in the mirror. "We...might have a problem."

Loz was awake instantly, reaching for the Dual Hound on the bedside table. "Someone coming?"

"No...." It was the first time that Loz had ever heard Kadaj sound UNSURE. It was wrong. Very wrong.

Loz climbed out of bed and padded over, wrapping his arms around Kadaj. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it Mother?"

"...I don't know. She's...being very quiet for some reason." Kadaj leaned back against Loz just a bit, his hand moving Loz's hand downward, to his stomach.

Loz wasn't sure what that meant, but he stroked anyway, because sometimes it was a prelude to playing. But then he realized something felt off. He peered over Kadaj's shoulder, poking cautiously. "Kadaj.... You're getting ROUND."

Kadaj made a face. "Very perceptive, Loz."

"Are you supposed to do that? Am I going to do that?"

Kadaj made a choked noise, and after a moment Loz realized that it was laughter. "I...I hope not, Loz."

"Are you...." Loz's brow furrowed. He was Remembering Something. "Are you going to have a baby?"

Kadaj ran a hand over his belly. "I think I might."

"Wow...." Loz put his hand over Kadaj's tummy and tried to imagine a little baby. It was kind of scary, thinking of someone so small that they'd need to take care of. "Will it be like us?"

"I don't see how it couldn't be." Kadaj turned in Loz's arms, his eyes green and glowing enough to be easy to see, in the dark. He wrapped his arms around Loz's neck, pulling Loz down to kiss him, and Loz happily forgot about babies as he pushed Kadaj up against the wall. Kadaj's legs went around his waist, and when Loz pushed in, Kadaj made the same breathy moan he always did, writhed just as demandingly as he always did, raked his nails down Loz's back when he came like he always did. And fell asleep immediately afterwards, as he always did.

Loz carried him back to the bed and tucked him in, deciding that everything must be ok. After all, this new thing didn't change Kadaj, and really, to have a new brother? What couldn't be good about that? They'd take care of him. And everything would be fine.


End file.
